Maybe Tomorrow I Won't Love You Anymore
by nifleheim
Summary: And maybe tomorrow… When the rains stops and the sun shines up in the clear blue sky… Maybe by then… Maybe tomorrow, my heart stops beating for him… Maybe tomorrow I won’t love him anymore… ItaNaru
1. Prologue

AN: this is my second story. i don't know how to continue my first story so i am trying a different one. if you have any suggestions / comments please tell me... review please!!! and yeah, naruto is not mine...

Maybe Tomorrow I Won't Love You Anymore

_Time seems to go more slowly these days. I can't stop myself from falling into this depressing cycle of thinking of him – over and over again! It's frustrating; irritating to say the least. My days are now spent mostly with me, my bed, my pillows and my cell phone – still waiting for his call or even just a text message. I could wait all day long and yet the result would still be the same… I am still alone and not a single message from him! He hurt me and deserted me and yet I can't stop myself from wanting him even if it hurts me more than I let on. I act as if I don't get hurt. I smile like I am in no pain. And nobody sees the tears that I hide from everyone. Nobody even seems to care. I bleed and I die everyday. And no one would notice…_

_I long for the moment that I would forget about him. For the time that I would no longer wait for him to love me… that he would notice me and love me again…_

Lately, my days have been a blur. Not because things go so fast, but because I don't even notice the events that's happening around me. I go to school. I attend class. Get A's. Smile with my friends and pretend like I'm having fun. Everything seems fine while I'm with everyone else. But now that I'm walking alone, I can't stop myself from crying again. Crying in the rain…

The rain…

It's one of the most constant things in my life…

It was said, that it was raining when I was born. The funny thing is, the rain gives me comfort. Making me feel that everything's going to be all right in the end. So I let my body be soaked by the cold yet welcome rain…

"Naruto!" I heard my name being called and stopped my musing to look at the person that yelled my name. I was surprised to see my three close friends.

"Oh hey guys!" I said and greeted my friends.

"You idiot! What are you doing here in the rain? You'll get sick!"

"Hehe.. Hey Sakura! I forgot my umbrella." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Why didn't you wait for us then? You're being your emo self again bro!"

"Kiba! I'm not emo. I was just in a hurry to go home."

"Here. You can share my umbrella with me then."

"Thanks Neji. Where's Hinata?" I inquired while moving closer to him.

"Oh. She's still at school. I think she has some club practice."

"Kiba! Shouldn't you be waiting for your girlfriend then?" I said turning my attention to my friend who was walking alongside us.

"I was suppose to wait for her but I have something important to do at home. Hey Naruto! Are you okay?" Kiba answered.

"What? Of course I am!"

"You seem off these couple of days."

I was about to say that I'm okay and that nothing's wrong when Sakura interrupted: "I agree with Kiba. You're a bit different."

"Is this about Itachi?" Neji asked looking impassive.

I sighed. These guys. They know me too well.

"I.. I – I'm okay" I answered, my voice quivering, while trying to stop myself from crying.

"Ohh.. Naru!" Sakura exclaimed while dropping her umbrella and hugging me.

"You know you can tell us about anything. We're your friends; we're always here for you. You don't have to hide anything from us."

I sobbed while hugging Sakura and let my tears just fall.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to burden you guys anymore. I know you've got your own problems."

"Naruto. You'll never be a burden to us. Don't you ever forget that! Now, why don't we go to my house and get out of this rain. We can talk about it there."

"Okay. Thank you Sakura."

"No problem. Kiba, Neji you coming?"

"I can't. Sorry Naru but my mom needs me to get home early. I'll call you later though and maybe we can do something." Kiba addressed me.

"I need to go as well. But maybe we can do something this weekend? It's been quite a while since we went out." Neji suggested.

"That's a great idea!" I told them energetically; my mood slightly lightening up. "Hey guys, thank you! I thought that no one cares."

"You idiot!" Kiba yelled while bonking my head. "Of course we care. We all care. We are your friends. Now get out of this rain and we'll talk soon."

We went our separate ways. Kiba and Neji went home while I went with Sakura. We walked through the street with companionable silence. As I walk with Sakura, my heart feels lighter and my mind a little less hazy. I thought I am alone in this heartache. I really am an idiot. I forgot that I have friends that are ready to walk with me, no matter how rainy the days may be…

I love walking in the rain. I love getting myself soaked and wet by the pouring rain. But walking in the rain with someone that cares about you is so much better than walking alone. I may not know how to let go of this heartache but knowing that I have my friends with me makes me a lot happier.

"Hey Sakura. Thank you!" I faced her and showed her my genuine smile. Suddenly, my world seems a little bit brighter. Now I know that whatever happens, I will make it through the rain...

_And maybe tomorrow… When the rains stops and the sun shines up in the clear blue sky… Maybe by then… Maybe tomorrow, my heart stops beating for him… Maybe tomorrow I won't love him anymore…_

_AN: R and R please!!!_


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Here's chapter 1. thank you to all those who read my stories! special thanks to _evilpopcorn_ for sending a review!

Guys... please review!! i know i'm not really good at writing and you're reviews will really help me in making this story better. so please. please. please review!!!! thank you!

Again... Naruto's not mine. :)

* * *

Maybe Tomorrow I Won't Love You Anymore

I went home feeling lighter than earlier. My time with Sakura really helped me. We didn't talk about the things that were bothering me like we were supposed to. Instead, I spent the first part crying my eyes out and having fun the rest of the time. "There's plenty of time for that", she says. We had a blast and for a few hours I did forget about my problems…

_It's funny how we tend to forget about the people around us when have problems. It's like being enclosed in this sphere of uncertainty and doubt that we often get blinded with the difficulties that we are facing rather than seeing what's really in store for us. I'm an Idiot. I really am. I let my heartache cloud my own sight. I let it bother me to the point that I almost cease living that I let myself be consumed by the pain that I am feeling. I love him with all my heart and soul. I almost gave up my friends for him, only for my heart to be broken by no less than him. It hurts. It fucking does. And what's worse is that I can't do anything about it but wait for the time that I can forget about him. They say that time heals all wounds. And maybe it does. So this time, I'll let time runs its course and do its job. Who knows? Maybe tomorrow, everything's going to be different than today…_

"I hope tomorrow is different." And with that last thought in mind, I went to sleep.

_Tomorrow's going to be a new day…_

* * *

Itachi's POV

"What am I doing here again?" I asked myself for the Nth time today.

"Kisame, this is just a waste of time!" I said to my friend who insisted that I join them in having _fun. _Their fun consisted of drinking gallons and gallons of alcohol, smoking pot and getting stoned. Those were all fun but I'm really not in the mood for this.

"Stop being a grouch Itachi and just join us! Come on! There's a lot of booze here! You've been stressed these past days, it's time for you to have fun!" Kisame replied. I just look at him a little bit irritated.

"Itachi's stressed? I bet it's because of Naru! Say Tachi, why did you break up with him? He's really handsome and kind. And he has that wonderful smile too!" One of my friends, Tobi, asked me.

"Yeah Itachi, why? I mean after all you've been through? Why would you leave poor Naru-chan? If you don't want him maybe I can date him now." that was my so-called best friend and cousin Shisui. I would have strangled him now because of that comment, but I remembered that I don't have any right on Naruto anymore. I broke up with him. I hurt him.

"Ooohhhh! I know! I bet it's because of that girly Deidara!" and that was Konan, the only girl in our group.

"Really Tachi, you have no taste! You have one of the most handsome and most innocent man in your life and you choose to break up with him because of that lame blondie who thinks that he's beautiful when in fact he looks like a drag queen? How lame are you?" Hidan shouted at me. I looked at him wondering how he was able to say all those words even when he's obviously drunk.

"You Uchiha's are so stupid at times! And you call yourselves geniuses!" Kakuzu slurred.

"Hey! I'm an Uchiha too!" Shisui protested.

"Well, you're different! I bet you were just adopted or something."

"Am not!"

"Stop it Shisui!" I finally had enough. "Alright, I get your point guys. You don't like Deidara, but I still love him…" I was about to continue when my phone started ringing.

"_Hey!"_

"_Oh! Hi Itachi! I missed you babe."_

"_I missed you too. You still at the library?"_

"_Ah, yeah. Hehe… I'm still here studying… hehe…"_

"_Really?" I asked confused. "What's with the loud music and are you drunk?"_

"_I got to go now babe. Bye!" and with that he just hung up._

I glare at my phone fuming. Now, I'm getting angry. I broke up with Naruto and got back with him because I still love him or I thought that I love him. And he's doing this to me? Where is he really? Why is he lying to me? He's doing it again. I thought that he'd be different this time. This sucks. I stopped glaring at my phone when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up only to see Nagato looking at me, "Come with me for a sec Itachi."

I nodded and went after him.

We went outside the room where everyone was drinking. For some unknown reason, they started singing. Thank God Nagato wanted to talk to me alone! I was a little thankful that Nagato got me out of there but when I saw that look in his face I was getting tensed and afraid. I forgot that he treated Naruto as his brother. "What do you want?" I asked trying to sound confident and uninterested.

"I hope you know what you're doing Itachi." He said.

I was tempted to shout curses at him, to tell him that I am happy and sure with my decision and that I love Deidara. But the truth is, I'm not really sure myself. I love Naruto. And I hate myself for hurting him. But I need to do this. Nobody knows that I've already cheated on Naru. I can't bring myself to tell them, especially Naruto. It would just simply crush him.

"I don't deserve him."

"You bet your whole clan and your fucking selfish self you don't! Naruto deserves someone better than you!"

"I know. I just…"

"Save it Uchiha. I just wanted to tell you that I hope you're happy with your decision and please, if you're just going to hurt Naru, stay away from him. The kid's too nice for you to just play with him!" he finished his speech and walked away, leaving me there feeling more guilty than ever.

"I know…" I whispered while a tear was rolling down my face and my chest feeling a lot tighter.

Damn. I really don't know what it I'm doing. I'm in love with two different persons. And I chose someone who deliberately keeps on hurting me over someone who truly loves me and is willing to give everything to me. I really am an idiot. If only I could go back in time and change my past actions. If only I could be stronger. If only I could make choose correctly. I fucked up big time. And no one here understands. I love Naruto. But I don't deserve him. He's much too kind and understanding. And Deidara. I just. I think I still love him. Even if he hurt me over and over…

What should I do?

I don't know anymore…

With a sigh, I walked away from the house where my friends are and started walking home. Thinking if what I did was the right thing to do…

Did I make the right decision when I left Naruto?

_Only time can tell…_

As I started walking home, I looked up into the stars and silently prayed:_ I just hope Naru's alright…

* * *

AN: R and R please!!!_


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! i'm sorry that i haven't updated in soooo long. anyway, here's chapter 2. i hope you like it. R and R please. please! i need reviews! i'd really like to know what you think about my story. thank you!

Maybe Tomorrow I Won't Love You Anymore

CHAPTER 2

Memories. They remind us of our past; the things we had, what we lost and what we yearn to have again. Our past is the mirror of our own lives. It shows us the events that did not only change our lives but more importantly, shaped them. Memories give us the chance to recall the things that we once had. Memories. They help us define who we really are.

_Lately, all I've been doing is remember the times that we spent together. These memories are all I have left of him, my one great and true love. I've always cherished the time I spent with him. I try to remember every single event that we've been together – every greeting, every kiss, every hug and I-love-you's. I treasure them in my heart, mind and soul. But now… now that he's gone, I don't know whether to call these memories as treasures or as a curse. It seems that I can't get him out of my mind. I remember how he spoke my name with such sweetness that I was reduced to incomprehensiveness. How he would hug me so gently, that his heat consumes my body and how he'd kiss me so passionately, making me weak and loosening all my inhibitions. These memories, they're all that I have of him. These are all that's left for me. Should I let them linger in my mind and consume my sanity or let them go and put him in my past, forever…_

* * *

Naruto's POV

It's Saturday; the whole gang has made plans for us to get-together and to have some fun. I miss my friends. Sasuke called me up last night to tell me that he would pick me up at 9 am and we'd meet our friends at the mall by 10.

Sasuke is my best friend. We've known each other since we were kids. My family lives a few blocks from each other. As kids, we were really close. We would do everything together. Our moms would even joke that we're like twins, never separating. We played together; bathe together and sometimes, we'd sleep on each other's houses. We would also have our epic fights, our friends used to joke that we're like married couples but we never really saw each other like that. He has my back and I have his. We're best friends. We're brothers. And until now, we're best friends. Of course, now we're a lot older and we have our own lives. Sasuke's got a boyfriend, and I think they are good for each other. I am happy for my best friend and brother.

I went down to the kitchen where my mom was and was busily preparing breakfast for us.

"Good morning Naru! Come sit and eat." My mom, Kushina Namikaze, told me.

"But I'm not hungry mom." I whined.

"Shush! Sit down and eat you're so thin! Have you been eating lately?"

"Yeah, I eat." I lied. I haven't really been eating properly since the night Itachi and I broke up. It's been two weeks and I'm still upset about it.

"Stop lying to your mother, young man!" She mocked glare at me for some time. But when I looked into her eyes, I can see that she's really worried about me. And in no time, I had my arms wrapped around her. Crying my eyes out.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry for being such a crybaby but it really hurts. I love him so much. And I keep on remembering the things we did together. The fun times that we had and how much… I miss him, mom."

"It's okay Naru. Oh, my baby. It's all gonna be okay." My mom said while comforting me.

After a few minutes, I regained my composure and just stayed there hugging my mother. I was feeling really relaxed just letting my frustrations and heartache flow through my tears like a never-ending river flowing out my eyes. We stayed like that for some time until we heard my dad calling.

"Do I also get a hug?" My dad came towards us and wrapped his hands around us. Then he began saying, "I know it's hard for you Naru. I know you and Itachi loved each other, and we know that you're hurting. But don't forget that we are here for you; your mom and I. We'll always love you. And whatever happens, don't forget to smile."

"Thanks mom. Thanks dad. I love you too."

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I was getting ready for our get-together when I heard a knock on my door.

"Sasuke, can we talk?" Itachi said from the other side of the door.

"Come in."

I looked at Itachi as he came into my door. I haven't seen him like this. His bloodshot eyes were cast downwards. It looked like he's been crying all night. I really feel sorry for him. Itachi is one of the most composed and cool headed people that I've ever met, and seeing him like this is really unusual.

I just stood there looking at my brother, waiting for him to talk.

"I…" My brother, started saying. _How's Naru?_

"He's taking it hard." I answered. _And I can see that you too are not any doing any well._

We didn't really need to talk. We can understand each other, even if words weren't spoken directly. Aside from Naru, it was Itachi who knew me well enough.

"Oh. I hope…" _I really messed up. I'm sorry I hurt him._

I went near him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Itachi, I care for both of you and Naru. And I can see that you are both having a hard time. I know you love each other. But are you sure with your decision?"

"I'm not sure of anything anymore. Just… take care of Naruto."

"I will." I let go of his shoulder and as I was about to close the door. I said in a whisper, "It would have been better if you take care of him."

And I heard Itachi sobbing.

Itachi is one of the smartest persons I know but right now, he needs to figure things out for himself. I just hope that it won't take him to realize that he and Naruto belong with each other.

_I hope he realize it soon._

Naruto, he loves Itachi so much. We've been best friends since we were children and I know how he loves Itachi. He's in pain right now. If it was anyone else who hurt him, I would have killed the guy for hurting my best friend, but Itachi's my brother and no matter how much I'd like to punch some sense into him, I know he's in turmoil too.

Itachi loves Naruto.

And Naruto loves Itachi.

_They belong together._

I just hope Itachi wakes up soon.

_Before it's too late…_

* * *

Naruto's POV

I haven't laughed this much for weeks.

My friends are the simply the best. We were hanging out at the mall and just having fun.

It has been a while that the whole gang was complete. And as I sit here, I can't control the smile that was on my face.

I can see the girls Sakura, Temari, Tenten and Ino from across the table, trying to persuade Hinata to wear more sexy clothing. Hinata was just blushing while they were talking.

Beside them was Chouji and his ever-present chips listening to Kiba, Lee and Kankuro having a heated conversation about the wrestling show last night.

Next to them were Gaara and Neji sitting quietly together with their hands near each other, practically touching. They were shyly looking at each other. I suppressed the sigh that was trying to escape. And they say I'm stupid! Why can't they just get the courage and confess? Everybody knows that they are meant for each other.

Shikamaru and Shino were silently having a conversation. That couple was surely a surprise! Shino with his happy and subdued aura was complementing Shika's quiet attitude. Who could have known that our sunglasses wearing friend would be the one to make the lazy bastard smile more? I sure didn't!

Then I looked at the last couple – Haku and Sasuke. Haku feeding Sasuke some fries. Haku and I became friends during middle school. We met during the few classes that Sasuke and I didn't have, we were seatmates. Haku and my personality were almost alike that we hit it off instantly and before I knew, we became really close. I introduced Haku and Sasuke, and dare I say fell in love instantly. Love at first sight as Sasuke told me. They've been together since then. I'm happy for them.

I'm a little jealous seeing them but I can't let that dampen my mood.

_I miss Itachi. Seeing them reminds me of what I had lost. But I can't let that get me down. I won't. _

_I look again towards my friends and immediately smiled._

"Guys!" Everyone looked at me, waiting for what I have to say.

"Thank you!"

Sasuke thumped my head, saying: "Dobe, we're still here! We're you're friends!"

The girls stood up and hugged me and the other guys were agreeing with Sasuke. I heard Shika muttering, "Troublesome blonde", while smiling at me.

_These are the times that I cherish. My heart may be breaking, but I know I have my friends with me…_

_I am really blessed. Thank you!_

* * *

Still Naruto's POV

After sp

ending the day at the mall we decided to go to the fair that was in town.

We went our separate ways for a while and try out different rides, but promised to meet up before the fireworks began. Sasuke and Haku kept on inviting me to go with them but I declined. It was a nice evening and I don't want to be the third wheel.

I was walking along the different booths when I bumped into someone.

I guess I wasn't really paying attention because I didn't even notice anyone until I hit this hard body. I immediately looked up to see the face of the person I collided with. What greeted me was something unexpected.

The greenest eyes that I have ever seen! I wasn't able to look away.

"I…" I stuttered._ Wow! He's eyes are really amazing._

"Hi Naruto." The guy said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Do I know you?" I asked him. I mean, _this handsome guy knows me?_

"Ah, not really. I mean, I see you at school. We're actually in the same class and I know you but you don't probably know me." He said while blushing.

"Oh. Really?" I felt a little bad. I mean, he's someone from my class but I don't know him. "I'm sorry…" I was about to apologize when someone called his name.

"James! Man, let's go!" His friend was calling him.

"Don't be sorry. Listen, I need to go but maybe we could talk sometime? At school I mean or if you want to meet up later or something. Yeah, I'm rumbling. I need to go. See you later!" He said smiling at me. _He does have a great smile._

"Uhh, yeah. It was nice meeting you." I said saying goodbye. I watched him meet his friends and went away. And I saw that he was really tall. I saw him wave at me and I waved back.

_Well, that was nice. Meeting someone new. And those green eyes. Wow! _

_But is this cheating? Now, I'm feeling bad. I'm supposed to be in love with Itachi but I'm looking at other men. He was the one who left me…_

I decided to leave my thoughts for now and look for my friends. I saw Gaara and Neji waving at me. I was jogging towards them when I bumped to another person. _I sure need to look where I'm going. This is the second time that I bumped into someone._

I was about to say sorry when I heard the voice of the man call my name.

"Naruto…" I felt my body shiver when I heard his smooth and silky voice say my name.

I looked up and froze.

It was him.

My whole body froze. My mind stopped from working and I was dumbfounded. I stood there. Just stood there. I looked at his beautiful obsidian eyes and I felt that everything around me was gone. It was like; it was only he and I. We were looking at each other for whoever knows how long. We just stood there. Searching each other's eyes until I heard someone call my name and I went back to my sense.

"Itachi…" I said his name.

I looked at him… and then I ran away.

I ran as fast as I can.

As far away as possible.

_I thought I was doing fine this day but just one look at him and everything just came back. The pain I felt when he left me. It's as if the heartache was never gone. Like it never healed. I felt the pain. Like a stab in my heart, and I couldn't breathe. I was in pain, but I knew that I love him. The love, the want to kiss him, the need to hold him and be with him, it was there. I felt it. And I was in agony. Oh, God! I love him so much that it hurts! Down to my deepest core. I love him so much that I was suffocating! I stopped and kneeled trying to catch my breath. I closed my eyes trying to relax myself. I can hear my heart beating and my pulse raising. I heard my name being called from a distance but I don't know what to do. I couldn't breathe. It's like air can't enter my lungs, like I was drowning. I hear someone approach me. I hear them trying to ask me something. I tried to open my eyes. I can see my surrounding. Everything was spinning. I tried to look at the person in front of me but I couldn't see clearly. And then…_

_There was nothing! _

_All I can see was darkness. I heard my name being called. I tried to speak._

"Itachi!"

_And then, I passed out._

_There was nothing!_

_

* * *

_

_AN: so there you are. my second chapter. longer than what i have in mind. but still, here it is. i hope you like it guys. if you have any questions, just ask. you can leave it on the reviews or you could message me. please no flames. i mean, i'm not very good at writing but i try. i'd appreciate your constructive criticism. and i'd surely like to know what you guys think. please leave a review. please! thank you._


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: hey guys! here i am again! another chapter! i hope you like it. tell me what you think. R and R please!

* * *

Maybe Tomorrow I Won't Love You Anymore

CHAPTER 3

Death. They say that when you die, visions of your life flash before your eyes. I never thought it would be like this – darkness. I remember experiencing death in my family when I was little. My grandpa died when I was four. I remember my mom crying and my dad consoling her. I remember those guys in black carrying my grandpa's casket. I remember the people who went to my grandpa's funeral and giving condolences to our family, especially to my grandma. I remember my grandpa's face while he was lying in his coffin, more handsome than ever, seemingly asleep. But most importantly, I remember the pain I felt in my heart; the notion of not having my grandfather beside me. I remember the grief that I suddenly felt, knowing that my grandpa wouldn't be able to play with me anymore. Seeing my mom crying and everyone else that went to that funeral, I felt tears falling down my cheeks while I was hugging my big brother Nagato. I remember asking him: "Big brother would anyone else miss me when I die..?"

_I really thought I was dying. I felt a heavy weight on my chest; the breathlessness; the experience of gasping for air that could not enter my lungs. The panic run through every part of my body while I felt my heart pounding faster with every attempt to breathe and the exhaustion slowly crept into my system. During this time, all I ever thought was Itachi. It was always him. I remember asking myself: "Would Itachi miss me? Would he cry for me?" I was lying on the ground now, feeling the pain in my chest, fighting to breathe, fighting the urge to close my eyes and be consumed by the hopelessness that I was feeling and yet, I was thinking of only one person. Itachi. And as darkness consumes my whole being; as the cold of the night, seep into my tired body I heard my voice saying only one name: Itachi. Before I succumbed to the darkness, my mind asked once again: "Would you even miss me? Would anyone miss me?"_

Naruto's POV

Darkness. That's what I remembered.

I tried opening my eyes, but I can't. I felt for my surrounding. It seems that I was lying on something soft. My body feels like a hundred tons. I was starting to panic when I heard voices. They were talking beside me in such sweet and concerned tones. Next, I heard crying. Someone was crying for me. _Why?_ Slowly, I felt my body relax and my consciousness starting to return. Then I heard someone arguing.

"Why won't you let me see him?"

"Haven't you caused him enough pain Uchiha?"

"I know. But, please... Let me just see if his alright."

I tried opening my eyes again. Steadily, light entered my eyes. All I saw was the ceiling.

"No."

"Please Nagato. You let that stranger near him but you won't let me?!" said the voice desperately. _Stranger? What are they arguing about?_

I have successfully opened my eyes when I heard a third voice speak: "That's enough you two! Can't you see that Naruto is not well? He needs to rest and you two are making a commotion."

"What's happening? Where am I?" I asked no one in particular, my voice a little hoarse. Everyone stopped talking and the room become quiet.

"Oh Naruto! You're awake!" I was surprised when the girls were hugging me. I moved my head to look at the one that was sitting beside my bed. It was Haku. He looked relieved.

"Good to see that you're awake dobe." I stared at Sasuke who was sitting beside Haku. It really amazes me when Sasuke shows some emotion. Uchiha's aren't known for showing emotion, but Sasuke always showed his emotions, for Haku and me at least.

"Hi Haku! Teme! Where am I? Why am I here?" I asked them, feeling really confused.

"Girls, stop hugging him. He just woke up! You're all troublesome." I heard Shikamaru say before he approached me and said, "Nice to see that you're back Naru." Everyone agreed with him. I heard Gaara saying, "You had us worried." And Kiba, with his loud voice, "Don't do that again, Naru!"

"Hey Naru-chan. How are you feeling? Don't you remember anything, little brother?" Nagato, my orange-haired adopted big brother asked me while helping me into a sitting position.

"Ummm. Not really. I remembered that we were in the carnival when I bumped into… Itachi" that was when I saw who were in the room with me. All of my friends were there, including Nagato's friends. They are all smiling at me. I can't help but smile back at them, seeing that they were all here for me, even Sai was here. I saw Hinata wiping her tears. I was looking at them when suddenly I saw him – Itachi.

We looked at each other for a while before I averted my eyes and stared at my hands. I was having mixed feelings. I'm hurting and I wanted him out of my room but at the same time I was glad that he was here. His face was still stoic, but his eyes were really cloudy showing me that he really is worried about me. _I want to hug him so bad._

Then I continued, "I was running until I felt tired, then my heart was pounding really hard and it was getting difficult to breathe. The next thing I knew, I was here, hearing your voices."

"I see. Gaara and Neji saw you running and followed you until they saw you fainting. Luckily, James here caught you before you hit the ground." Haku explained to me.

_James? Who's James? _I was looking at the guy behind Haku when I remembered. The green-eyed hotty was James. My eyes locked with his and I felt my cheeks get hot.

"I'm happy to see that you're finally awake Naruto. You got us worried when you fainted." He said while smiling at me. His eyes were showing genuine concern.

"Thank… Thank you!" I said smiling at him. I was feeling embarrassed. I only met him and he's already seen me fainting, not to mention that I didn't even notice that he was here with my friends.

I was still looking at him when I heard the door to my room opening. And before I knew it, my mom was hugging me real tight.

"Mom, I can't breathe. Too tight." I managed to say. And everyone started laughing.

"Son, we were so worried about you." My father spoke to me, beside Nagato. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay now dad. Stop crying mom."

"What happened dear?"

"I…" I don't know why I was hesitating to tell them, maybe because Itachi was there and I don't want them to hate them. I sensed the whole room tensed and everyone grew quiet.

With a sigh, I started. "I was…"

"I'm the great Jiraiya! I'm the best-looking man in Konoha and writer of the Icha Icha Saga. Where is my grandson?"

"Shut up you old Perve!"

"Ouch! Tsunade-Hime what was that for?"

"You're too noisy! How are you Naru?"

I couldn't stop my self. I was about to tell my parents what happened when my godfather and self-proclaimed, super pervert Konoha, Jiraiya, burst into the room with his wife, Tsunade. In no time, the whole room was laughing. And before I knew, everyone was in a lighter mood. The tension was dissipating. Trust my godfather to make a tensed atmosphere lighter.

We were all talking animatedly now. I was looking at everyone, when I noticed Itachi leaving. He looked and smiled at me before going out the door. That was the first time I saw him close to crying. His eyes were like black clouds on a rainy day. As if he was fighting away tears. And I felt my smile falter.

I was starting to get sad again. I wanted to go call after him. I wanted to ran after him and hold him. I wanted to tell him how much I love him. But I didn't!

I never noticed how James was looking so longingly at me.

I didn't see my parents' concerned faces.

Nor Gaara's narrowed eyes.

I didn't hear Sasuke's voice saying, "Itachi, don't wait too long"

I wasn't aware of Nagato's calculating eyes.

All I saw was Itachi leaving through the door. Smiling at me trying to fight tears from falling. _Itachi, come back! I love you!_

Shika's voice woke me up from my reverie, "Troublesome!"

And I couldn't agree more. _Troublesome!_

* * *

Itachi's POV

I don't really know what to do.

Seeing Naruto with all our friends and his family. I couldn't help but feel sad. I was close to tears before I left his room. God knows how I wanted to wrap my arms around him. I really missed him. And seeing him, lying there on the hospital bed made my feelings resurfaced more and more. I love him so much but I can't do anything else. Nagato was right; I've caused Naruto so much pain.

_What else can I do?_

I looked at Naruto before I leave. I saw him staring at me, his eyes more expressive than ever. I stared back at him, willing my eyes to convey everything that I couldn't tell him personally. I smiled at him, then I left before he saw me crying. Before I anyone could see me crying.

I left Naruto's room.

Feeling my heart break a little more.

Tears started falling down my cheeks.

Naruto.

I heard my heart breaking.

I left.

All my thoughts were about how stupid I am for leaving him.

I never saw the glare Gaara was giving me.

Nor the longing look that unknown guy was giving my angel.

I didn't see the concerned look Naruto's parents were showing.

Nor the calculating stare that Nagato was giving me.

I never did hear my brother's words.

Naruto and that look of hurt and confusion in his eyes captured my attention.

I just wanted to go to him; to hug him and wipe away that troubled look upon his face. But I didn't. Instead, I left.

_I love you, Naruto!_

_Death. I never did realize how much Naruto meant to me. I know that leaving him would be torture for me. But I never thought that I'd feel like this. I never thought that I'd feel like I'm dying. Seeing him lying unconscious on the hospital bed was heart wrenching. It was like having my heart torn from my body. And seeing him fainting without me there catching him, for a second, I felt a part of me died. It's like everything was running in slow motion. My surroundings were darkening and all I can see was Naruto falling. I was gasping for air, my heartbeat was becoming erratic and all I can see was Naruto. I never thought I'd experience how it felt like dying just by seeing my angel passing out. That was the first time I felt so hopeless. Seeing Naruto in that condition, I felt my whole world crumble._

_Oh God, did I make the right choice by leaving him?_

_

* * *

A/N: _there you go! chapter 3 of my story. before i end though, i'd like to answer some of your questions.

bluecrystal angel: yes, i am indeed continuing this story. but i guess, that's obvious with this chapter. lol

emilyxxsasu: sorry if the italics were confusing for you. i've been putting the italics to indicate the things that my characters are thinking. as you have noticed, i'm using the 1st person POV so instead if writing 'i think' or 'i thought' i opted to use the italics. i hope that its clearer to you and the other readers.

evilpopcorn: i'm not sure if i'm going to make them the popular group. all i know is that they are a close-knit-sort-of-family-group.

thanks to all those who reviewed: yaoikitty89, ladey heartly, bluecrystal angel, evilpopcorn, emilyxxsasu, alexa-catta123, zero1 and dreamscanbereality.

again. thank you everyone! i hope you guys like this chapter. and please REVIEW. i really want to know what you guys think! ciao! god kjvel! salamat!


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: it's been sooooo long! finally, i was able to write the fourth chapter for this story. this isn't as gloomy as the previous ones but i hope that you guys like it. again, please give me your comments! your reviews are higly appreciated! please review! it gives me the courage and motivation to continue writing. thank you guys for adding my story to your faves or alerts list.

anyway, here's the 4th chapter. R and R people!

again, naruto's not mine. i just really enjoy reading and writing fanfiction!

* * *

Maybe Tomorrow I Won't Love You Anymore

Chapter 4

_Hope. A wise man once said: "Even the smallest of lights can illumine the darkest of tunnels." I know that it is true. I used to believe in it too. But as I lay here on my bed recalling the time I spent with him; the times I had him with me, I feel the pain of losing him even more. The hollow feeling of despair and hopelessness starts settling in me, like a snake's venom slowly corrupting my heart. Will I ever be happy again? Will I ever find true joy without him by my side? Or will I just continue falling into the depths of the loneliness and anguish? Like in a bad dream, I find myself gasping for air; trying to hold on to something that I can't seem to reach. Will I ever wake up from this bad dream? Will I ever feel my heart fill with love again? Itachi. He left me. The one I love left me. Would I ever find that light in this darkness or just be forever left walking blindly in this tunnel of hopelessness?_

* * *

It's been weeks since the incident happened. Today is the start of our summer break. Everyone in our class is excited. I'm here at the back of our class trying, waiting for the bell to ring. I look outside our window, and I can see the sun shining brighter than ever, radiating heat and light. The weather is warm and the outside looks so alive and vibrant. Yet, I feel as if the frosty winter months are upon me. The yearning in my heart leaves me cold and breathless. Absently, I hear the bell ring and the voices of my classmates start getting louder. The thrilled sound of laughter and murmurs of vacation plans lingered in the air, and still, I feel no excitement. Suddenly, I was woken up from my stupor. Someone was holding my shoulder. I stared upwards and saw Sasuke, looking confused. Beside him was Haku smiling at me.

"Naru, class is over. We've been calling you since the bell rang and you do not even notice us. What's the problem?" Sasuke inquired, worry evident in his voice.

"Nothing's the problem. I was just thinking about our summer vacation. Don't worry yourself." I tried smiling and reassure him that everything's okay.

"Don't lie to me. I know you well enough to know when something's wrong." Pain and anger laced his words.

"I'm… I'm gonna be okay. I…"

Sasuke crouches down and levels himself in front of me. "We are always here for you. Don't forget that. You may have lost A

_Ahim, _but we are still here. You're family and friends, we all still love you. So please don't push us away from you. We're all worried for you."

"Thank – Thank you…" I said, trying to stop myself from crying. "It's just that… It's hard. I miss him and I remembered our plans. And.."

"It's ok Naru. We know it's hard for you. That's why we're here. We'll help you get through this. Just don't keep us out." Sasuke said while holding my hand.

We stared at each other for some time. Sasuke was reassuring me with his eyes that everything will be okay, and I, finding comfort in his small gestures.

"He's right Naru. We're all here for you. Now, why don't we go out of this dingy room and go to the park. The weather's wonderful; let's have a walk. I'll even treat you to some ice cream. And I heard that James and his friends are going there too. Hmmm… I know you have the hots for him!" I heard Haku speaking cheerfully. And my mood started lightening up. Trust my friends to make me smile.

"Haku! I don't have the hots for him!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Well, I…" I was trying to stop my face from reddening, but it isn't working. And they started laughing.

"Come one! Everyone's waiting for us at the ice cream parlor!"

I packed my things and slung my back on my shoulder. I should really stop thinking depressing things and all. My friends are right. I shouldn't let my world stop just because Itachi left me. I'll make it through this depressing state. And even if I love him, I'll try to be happy without him. Besides, with my friends by my side, I know I'll make it through.

_I'll be all right in the end…_

_I'll make it through…_

_And maybe, soon, I'll get over you._

* * *

I went home that day tired from the entire running and chasing that we did in the park. I was talking animatedly with Haku when a jet of water hit the back of my head. The leisurely walk promised was forgotten when Kiba and the gang showed up with water guns in their hands, firing at me. I was soaking wet. I looked at all of them incredulously. Even Shikamaru fired at me and was looking smug. I just stared at them until Hinata handed me a water gun. I looked at her, smiled, took the water gun and smiled mischievously. Thus, the war begun! We all went home soaking wet. Everyone was laughing and just having fun. I missed those days. And for the time being every sad thought of Itachi left my mind. I was happy.

When I entered our home, I was surprised to see all of my family present, even our extended and adopted ones. Our cousin, Yahiko, was there playing videogames with my big brother Nagato. Konan, my brother's girlfriend, was laughing with cousin Shizune and Rin. In the corner, my dad was talking with Kakashi, Obito and Jiraiya, they were giggling like little schoolgirls so I think they're talking about something perverted. _Old men! _I went to the kitchen and found my mom, Iruka and Aunt Tsunade preparing dinner.

"Mom, why is everyone here?" I asked my mom who was cooking by the stove.

"Oh, hi Naru! Why are you wet?" My mom asked me. Trust my mom to answer my question with a totally different one.

"My friends and I had a water gun fight at the park. Why is everyone here?" I asked again.

This time, Iruka answered, "We're celebrating of course!"

"Celebrating for what?!"

"Kakashi's promotion last Monday! Don't tell me you forgot!" That's Aunt Tsunade exclaiming at me.

"Hehe. Yeah, I kinda did." I replied while rubbing the back of my head.

"Tsk. Kids these days. Why don't you go upstairs to your room, shower and change your clothes. Dinner's going to be ready in a few." My mom ordered me, and I did what she asked me to do.

I guess this is the time I should introduce you to my family.

My dad is Minato Namikaze and my mom is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. My dad is the older and much taller version of me, except for the eyes. He stands at 6 foot 2, has bright blond hair and green eyes. He has medium built and a well-toned body. He's around 40, but he looks much younger. Some people say that the best thing about my dad, physically, is his smile that I inherited from him. My dad is the head of his company, Namikaze Enterprise. He inherited it from my mother's father. My mom, on the other hand, is an artist. She was supposed to be the heir of one of the leading corporations in the country but her passion lies not in the business scene, she loves art and is known to be one of the best artists today. My mom is one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen in my lifetime. She has shocking red hair and blue eyes. I know, a very unlikely combination. She loves the arts and sports. Her body still has its curves and she doesn't seem to age one bit. I was even told that she was a tomboy before she met my mother.

When my parents got married, barely 20's, they decided to adopt a young boy named Nagato. My big brother is almost as tall as my father, had black hair, that he dyed orange, and brown eyes. He is really cool. He is now in college, and studying to take over the family business. Him, being adopted was never really a problem. In fact, since I was born, he was always there to help and care for me.

The other members of our family were mostly adopted or part of the extension. Our cousin, Yahiko, is my father's nephew. He's the same age as Nagato and looks like my dad and me. He has always been like a brother to Nagato and me. He would often stay at home with us. And even if he's in college now, he still finds time to spend it with us.

Konan is Nagato's girlfriend and pretty much like my big sister. She loves me a lot, almost as much as she like Nagato. Nagato, Yahiko and Konan are really close, they consider each other as best friends. Even before, Akatsuki was formed; they were the ones always spending time together.

Cousin Shizune is one of the most over protective persons I know. She really cares for everyone, especially me, her so-called baby brother. I grew up having her as a babysitter. And although, it's embarrassing for her to hug me in public, I really enjoy her company.

Kakasi, Obito and Rin are like my big brothers and sister, or should I say uncles and aunt because of their age. They were part of my dad's old team before he inherited my mom's family's business. They are the coolest uncles and aunts I could ever ask for. Kakashi, although a little perverted, was the cool and relaxed uncle. Quiet but very intelligent. Obito, is and always will be the noisy and quirky one. Our personalities are pretty much the same. He is Sasuke's cousin; the antithesis of the stoic and serious Uchiha family. We enjoy laughing and playing jokes on everyone. Rin, on the other hand, is the voice of reason. She is the calm and compassionate aunt. Always looking after everyone. Just don't get on her bad side cause she definitely can pack a punch.

Iruka was once my teacher in grade school; he was my adviser. And I grew up getting close to him, most of our group did. He was like the really cool big brother everyone wanted to have. It was in one of our school presentations when he and Kakashi met. At first, Iruka didn't like Kakashi. But Kakashi was really persistent and in the end, Iruka fell in love. Iruka fit perfectly with the family's dynamics; together with Obito, we would always pull pranks and make jokes. They've been together now for more than 7 years. I'm happy for them.

Lastly, there is Aunt Tsunade and Jiraiya-the-pervert is husband and wife. Aunt Tsunade and Uncle Jiraiya are my dad's aunt and uncle, so that makes them my grandmother and grandfather. They're around 60 but still look pretty young. Uncle Jiraiya is a famous writer of… porn! Kakashi and Jiraiya call it art, but everyone else in our family calls it smut! It amazes us all that his novels, Icha Icha Series, have always been bestsellers. Go figure! Aunt Tsunade, on the other hand, is the leading surgeon in the country. She's a really good doctor. Might have anger problems, but her heart is as big as her boobs! She loves helping people. And I admire that from her. They were also made my godparents and have always been there as my second parents. I love them lots, even if they are old.

I was awakened from my musings when Nagato knocked on my door.

"Naru, hurry up and get down. Mom said that dinner's gonna be ready in five!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going down already." I finished saying while opening the door. Once I got out of my room, Nagato just stared at me. I was getting nervous because he only does this when he knows I'm either hiding something or I'm not feeling well.

"Are you okay?" When I didn't answer, he just walked up to me and hugged me.

"It's gonna be okay little brother. Besides, even if you don't have him, you'll always have us, your family. You'll always have me." With those words, I couldn't do anything but cry. It's like everything that I've been holding in and trying to hide since the incident just burst out. My tears poured like water in a broken dam. I couldn't stop myself. But Nagato just stayed there, hugging me; whispering words of encouragement. After a few minutes, I stopped crying. It felt good. Like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I raised my head and looked at my big brother. "Thank you big brother!" I hugged him one more time and we decided to go downstairs to have dinner with our family.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I went home after accompanying Haku home. It was a really fun day at the park. We were all happy to see Naruto smile again. I was really getting worried about him since he and Itachi broke up. I rarely even see him smile. We were just all thankful to see him laughing while playing with us.

When I was going to my room. I passed by Itachi's room and I heard sobbing. I knocked on Itachi's door. It was dark but I can see him lying on his bed. I approached him. This is really heart wrenching. This is the only time that I've ever seen Itachi so down. If only I could do something to cheer him up.

"Itachi, how are you doing?"

"I'm just… I'm so confused. I love Naruto and I would like to be with him but I still love Deidara. I don't even know what to do."

Hearing Itachi's voice like that was hard for me. Now, I really felt how hard it was for Itachi. I wanted to shout at him and tell him to get out of his bed and go to Naruto because they belong together and Deidara is just a good for nothing whore, but I couldn't. Instead, I just whispered while holding his had: "You'll figure it out. I know it's confusing, but sooner or later you'll figure everything out."

I slowly walked out of his room. Before I closed the door, I said to him: "I just hope that you aren't too late in figuring things out…" I walked away.

Once I closed the door, I heard Itachi sobbing again.

Love is really scary. It makes everyone so vulnerable. It makes even the strongest of persons whimper in sorrow. I just hope Itachi realizes it soon. I hope he sees that he belongs with Naruto and nobody else.

_Before it's too late…_

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto's POV

Dinner was fun and lively, as always. Everyone was having fun. The conversation was free flowing, and I didn't even remember about Itachi. It was just a very enjoyable evening with my family. And for a few hours, I forgot about my problems. And while I was sitting between Iruka and Nagato, listening to all the conversations at the table, I got to thinking: My family is really a gift from God. They've always been there for me, no matter what I'm going through I may get irritated when they all gang up on me, or be embarrassed when they treat me like a child, but in the end, I'll always be happy and grateful for having them.

Everyone else was laughing at Uncle Jiraiya's antics when Iruka placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "Everything's gonna be okay. You still have us."

Iruka really does know me so well. I smiled up at him genuinely and said, "Thank you. Now, I know that I'll be okay."

_I may not be with Itachi anymore. I may not be able to be with the one. I don't even know what might happen tomorrow, or if I'll ever be able to get over him. I will be okay…_

_I've spent weeks thinking I was alone. I've tried to forget Itachi the best that I could. I was so engrossed with my feelings of sorrow that I didn't even see the people around me; they're all here for me, no matter what. It just took me some time to see pass through my loneliness. I may not have the one I love but I have the best friends and family I could ever hope for._

_Maybe I don't even need to look for the light in my dark tunnel._

_I realized that I have always had it with me._

_My friends... My family…_

_They are the light that shines bright in my tunnel of hopelessness and despair. And now I know, even if I am still hurting, my days won't be cold and gloomy, as I have been thinking. These great people are here for me. And I know for sure that no matter what difficulty I'm going to face, everything's gonna be alright…_

And I smiled at my family. Trying to convey the happiness and gratitude that I was feeling. I smiled, like I've never done before.

_What's there to be sad about when you know that you'll have people who'll always love you no matter what? _

_I don't know how I'll get through the sorrow I'm facing but one thing's for sure: as long as I have my family and friends beside me, everything's gonna be okay…_

_Itachi._

_Maybe… Just maybe… Maybe, tomorrow I won't love you anymore._

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: again, R and R please. thank you guys for reading! :D


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: i don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does! lol.

i know i haven't updated in so long. i hope you like this. r and r please.

* * *

**Maybe Tomorrow I Won't Love You Anymore**

**Chapter 5**

Time. Life has been pretty fast-paced for me the past weeks. After all the drama that has been happening in my life our school finals exams were a blessing. It made me focus on something else than my heartache. And now, that the classes are finished and all the hazy events in the past, I find myself at peace. They say that time changes everything; that it heals all wounds. Maybe it does, I don't really know. But I think the most important thing that time may give us is the opportunity to grow.

_If there was one good thing about Itachi breaking up with me is that it allowed me to grow and mature. It showed me that life isn't all sunshine and happiness. It brought my sight to the right direction and my views into the right perspective. And for that, I was thankful for the heartache. I think I've grown, I think I've matured. I hope that I do. But I guess; only time can tell. Maybe life without Itachi isn't what I've wanted. It sure is not what I've expected. One thing's for sure – it is a blessing. And now that I've opened my eyes, I'm excited at the notion of tomorrow. Tomorrow wouldn't be so bad – I know it!_

_

* * *

_

Naru's POV

Today is the day that we go to the beach and like all teenagers do… have fun! Our whole class is going to celebrate the end of the semester hanging out all day under the sun.

I was waiting at our porch for Sasuke and Haku to arrive; they were my ride to the beach. When I saw Sasuke's car pulling over, I immediately said goodbye to my parents and went out of the house. In a matter of minutes I was inside the car and we were on the road.

"Hey guys!" I greeted both Sasuke and Haku.

I received a 'hn' from Sasuke and a greeting from Haku. "Hey Naru! Are you excited to go to the beach?"

"I am! I've been missing the sun, it's been raining for weeks and I wouldn't miss the opportunity to spend some time under the sun." I answered quite happily.

"That's good. You're finally out of your emo-depressing-state dobe." The bastard known as Sasuke interjected.

"You're so mean Sasuke. Sorry if I took the emo thing from you. I know it's your thing." I said, finishing my retort with me sticking my tongue out which he answered with a smirk.

Haku just laughed at our exchange and said, "Hey, I heard James would be there too. Maybe that's the reason you're excited. You want to see his wet sexy body don't you?"

"I don't!" I said immediately. Looking away, trying to hide my blush from Haku.

The whole ride was spent with Haku teasing me about James. And although, I was the one being teased, I was happy. I was around friends and everything was going back to normal.

We arrived at the beach shortly. Everyone was there already. We got down the car and started walking along the throngs of people looking for Sakura and the gang.

"Naru! Haku! Sasuke! We're over here!" Ino was shouting at us.

"Hey guys! How're you all doing?" I greeted them.

"We're doing great! The sun is so nice. It's time to have my tan back." Sakura answered.

"Hey guys let's hit the waters!" Kiba shouted and we all followed him.

We spent the whole day running along the beach and just having fun. We swam and had a good time. Even Shika joined in our water splashing competition. After a couple of hours, we decided to rest and just hangout. I think it was Hinata who suggested that we stay until after sunset and we all agreed, not really wanting the day to end. It has been the most fun I had since I broke up with Itachi and I didn't even remember him for even a single moment. If this means that I'm moving on or at least starting to, then the future seems great.

Everyone was just lounging at the beach and enjoying each other's company. I can hear the girls gossiping about something while Kiba was roughhousing with Chouji, Lee and Kankuro. As usual, Shika was sleeping but what's surprising is his head resting on Shino's lap. Next to them, Neji and Sasuke were having a silent conversation about some business stuff that I don't really care about.

I was talking to Gaara when Haku came over and asked us, "Gaara, Naru! Could you help me get some refreshments from the van?"

Gaara and I walked with Haku to the van, talking the whole way there. We were teasing Gaara about Neji, and even though Gaara's face was expressionless, I could clearly see the he was blushing.

Sasuke is my best friend, but Gaara, he would probably be like my brother. We are brothers in everything but blood. We just understand each other in ways that no one else could. I remember meeting him at one of our parents' business parties. We were still children then, I noticed that he was lonely and just by himself. I approached him and introduced myself, and from then on we became friends. I think I am his first friend.

As we were getting back carrying the refreshments, someone tapped me on my shoulder. "Hey Naru"

I turned to see who was touched me and was instantly faced with those beautiful green eyes again. I stopped in my tracks and was just mesmerized. I must be looking like a dork because the next thing I knew, Haku was elbowing me and Gaara was coughing.

"Hey James! Did you need anything?" I said, trying to act cool.

"Well, I just wanted to know how you are feeling. It's been a few weeks since we talked and after the incident at the carnival I was pretty worried about you."

I was looking at his face, and I just noticed this adorable lightning shaped scar at his forehead. It was interesting. Again, I caught myself staring and tried to answer quickly so no one would notice. "I'm doing pretty well. Thank you! And I don't think I ever thanked you for helping me back then, so thank you very much!"

"It's quite alright. I was just happy to be there and help you."

It's surprising how comfortable I am around James, even if I am just starting to get to know him. James and I were just smiling at each other.

"Naru, why don't you take James here to the ice cream parlor. It's the least you can do to thank him." Interjected Haku.

"But we still need to get these back to the group and I'm sure James is busy." I answered, trying to get out of the situation. I know I like James but I'm too shy about it. And besides, I'm just starting to move on from my breakup.

Gaara then spoke, "We can take these back. And I'm sure James would like some ice cream, wouldn't you James?"

"Yeah, it's ok with me." James answered, smiling at me.

Before I could even answer, Gaara and Haku was pushing James and me towards the ice cream parlor. Oh my, this is embarrassing! What if he doesn't even like me?

* * *

Gaara's POV

Naruto has always been like a brother to me. He's the first person to have come to me and wanted to be my friend. And I cherish him for that. I was a very lonely boy. I was a child when Temari, Kankuro and I lost our mother. Maybe it was sadness that made me choose to close myself towards others. But Naruto was different. Instead of letting me be by my lonesome self, he actually broke the barrier and befriended me. In which, I am most thankful for. Without him, I wouldn't know what could have happened to me.

We were going back to our group when this guy, James showed up and talked to Naru. I can easily see that they like each other. I know the breakup has been hard on my brother, and seeing him smile like that towards somebody else was a good sign for me. At least, he isn't fixated on just Itachi anymore. Speaking of Itachi, once I see him again, I'm going to kill that bastard. But that's beside the point. I was observing Naru and James interact when I heard Haku say, "Naru, why don't you take James here to the ice cream parlor. It's the least you can do to thank him."

I'm not sure if that was really a good idea. But seeing Naru's blushing face made me support Haku's idea. The next thing I know I was pushing Naru towards the ice cream parlor and glaring at James, trying to tell him not to mess with my brother or else.

I looked at their backs for a while before going back to our group.

_I hope Naru finds the happiness he deserves.

* * *

_

Naru's POV

It's sunset already. And I was sitting at the beach with James.

I had a great time getting to know him. It was our first real conversation and I was pleasantly surprised that we have so many things in common.

As the sun was setting at the horizon, I find myself just staring at his handsome face – his beautiful emerald eyes; the cute lightning-shaped scar on his forehead and his red lips. I was so caught up at the moment. Just being with him makes me happy.

I was still staring at him when I started noticing that his face is moving towards mine.

_Is he trying to kiss me?_

_What should I do?_

_Do I stop him?_

My mind was going blank. And I decided to just go with it. I closed my eyes waiting for his kiss. Waiting for those lips to touch mine.

_It was sunset._

_And James… he was going to kiss me…_

_Maybe this is the change I needed…_

_Do I let him?_

_

* * *

A/N: there you are. i'm not really sure about this chapter. it's all in my head but i don't think it turned out the way i wanted it to be. tell me what you think. and what do you think of james? does he resemble someone? lol. reviews and comments are always appreciated. thank you!_


End file.
